


Hidden Crimson

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, this work is inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: The ghostly red phantoms wanders in the forest, looking for children to target.The floating fox fires mystifyingly whispered:"Cross the boundary and join us..."They smile mysteriously.In the pale moonlight, two figures engage in a moment passionne.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Hidden Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> For best results, listen to this first:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue1ZA4RUSRM  
> Read the lyrics too! Just note that the "If there is a torii gate where God resides" part is at the last.  
> https://www.animelyrics.com/game/akaaka/akakakushi.htm  
> Hope you enjoy this!  
> OwO

In the woods sleeps a dreaming shrine. No offerings were seen to the gods that once strived and flourished in the times of old. Like the times, they faded into oblivion.

Oddly, an offering of camellias crowded it. Its beauty always increases tenfold in the moonlight, rivalling the beauty of goddesses. Small pinwheels stood beside the shrine, its fans dancing daintily as a gentle breeze tiptoed by.

Shhhhh...... If you listen carefully, you can hear the kagura song...

In the alleyways of the city, a figure stood silently. Who is he thinking of? He waits for the charming yet sly fox of the district police. Golden-eyed and crimson hair, the form of being emerged from the crowd of phantoms.

Setting off for the journey, he flies back to his cave. He catches glimpses of the folk. They look at him in mild interest. Oddly, the children are always seen playing with each other.

"They seem to be gathering at the shrine today..." he thought. Flying as fast as a swift, he arrived in his cave. A few minutes flew by as the golden pensive eyed fox arrived.

"Let's get to work," her voice like a lark, yet underneath the murky waters lies steel that refuses to rust. "We will act the day after tomorrow if we get this done tonight."

As they were burning the midnight oil, Kieran suggested a 20-minute break. Lauren agreed surprisingly as she was quite worn out. As they were resting, he tapped on her shoulder.

"Come with me, I got something for you to see."

Following his lead, they exited the cave. Fireflies and will o wisps waltz together as they made their way through the mysterious woods. Like another dimension, the woods seemed otherworldly in the night.

Lauren heard the whispers.

"Over here..."

"Come join us..."

"Cross the Boundary..."

"Who's whispering?" she asked. Not like she's scared. Just curious. "Oh, pay them no mind, darling. They always whisper, hoping to ensnare an unfortunate victim." Kieran replied.

"I see..." as the gentle wind danced, the pair approached the shrine. The sorrowful moon shines its rays onto the dainty red camellias, illuminating the scene.

Beyond the shrine, a murmuring river, as if the brook was muttering to the shrine about the many things it has seen. Drinking in the cool air, Lauren heaved a sigh.

The distant singing of a sacred song, the faint festive lights beyond the river. Like a boundary to an unexplored land. "It seems like they have a festival going on..." Kieran guessed.

She hears it too, the song. "It seems so calming here, away from the busy city," Lauren said before turning to the man beside her. "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" he asked.

"I sure hope he's a fine one."

The exact words they've said on that night when they first danced.

And here they are, literally dancing in the moonlight.

The little folk watched beyond the river, a silent audience to the mesmerizing show before them. It was as if Titania and Oberon approved of the scene themselves.

The faint song ended as they end theirs too. Heading back to the dwellings of a deadly flower, they admired the view.

Their good break has ended.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Kagura is a form of music and dance dedicated to Shinto gods.  
> \- Fox fires are also known as will o' wisps


End file.
